


Stockings

by serenasgirlfriend



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenasgirlfriend/pseuds/serenasgirlfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie and Serena stuck in a lift during a heatwave, all sorts of hijinks ensue. May or may not contain Bernie in a pair of leopard print pants! Inspired by the song Stockings by Suzanne Vega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

Bernie's breath caught in her throat as the woman slumped against the wall opposite slowly undid the first few buttons on her silk shirt, revealing a bead of sweat that was making its way steadily down Serena's throat. Bernie swallowed quickly and looked up again at her colleague but the surgeon's eyes were closed and her head thrown back, so quickly she cast her eyes down, eager to get a look before Serena opened her eyes again. 

The drop of perspiration had slid over her collarbones and in between her cleavage, which was rising up and down steadily with the heavy breaths Serena was taking, causing the watcher's own breathing rate and temperature to rise as she fought the urge to lean forward and lick the droplet from Serena's chest.

'So,' came a voice dryly, 'I suppose we'd better think of something to do if we're going to be stuck here for hours as I'm sure is the case.' Bernie snapped her head back up, cheeks pink with shame at being caught staring but thankfully Serena's eyes were still closed and head cast back. She cleared her throat.

'Yes, um, I... I suppose so.' She squeezed her own eyes shut, not allowing herself to think about what she would like to do with Serena in those hours.

There was a small slide and thump, and as she peered through her eyelids she realised that the other woman had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor. 

'You should sit down too you know. We're not as young as we used to be and if you stand there for three hours its going to be painful in the morning.' Bernie's legs were planted at shoulder width for balance, and when she looked down at the woman sitting more or less in between her legs she swallowed, wishing there was another reason her friend was sitting in that position. 

As she fought to control her emotions she swallowed once more. 'I'm fine standing here thank you.' If she sat, she knew the confined space would force her legs to intertwine with Serena's and even the pain she would endure in her lower back was better than the torture of being in such a position for the next few hours. The brunette shrugged. 

'Suit yourself.' The two women stayed in their positions for a while longer, neither looking at the other but no doubt daydreaming about what they would rather be doing if they hadn't got trapped in the faulty hospital lift during a heatwave.

Bernie felt a twinge in her lower back, shifting as she tried to ignore it. This in turn made Serena look up and raise an eyebrow in an 'I told you so.' She felt the sharp pain in her back again. 'Oh, fuck it.' she sighed, sliding down the mirrored wall to join the object of her affections on the ground, tugging off her suit jacket as she went.

'Ahhh,' she said, the air seeming cooler now she was in her sleeveless blouse. 

'I wish I'd thought of wearing a short sleeved shirt today,' grumbled Serena, 'if I'd known this was where I'd end up at the end of the day I would have put one on.' 

'If I knew this was where we'd end up,' quipped Bernie,'I'd have packed a mobile phone charger.' Serena's mouth quirked up at the corners although the joke wasn't particularly funny, and the blonde felt a small surge of pride at having been the cause of her crush's amusement.

There was silence once more as Serena concentrated on her breathing and Bernie concentrated on not looking at Serena, instead listening to the slow in and out of the other woman's breath. 'I can't take this anymore.' Bernie looked up at that, startled. Serena had her hands behind her back and was unhooking her bra, strands of hair flopping into her face as she did so. Bernie's heart stopped for a moment. Why was she... Was she suggesting they... Did she feel the same way?

'It's just too bloody hot for bras at the moment,' Serena grumbled as she tugged the black lacy affair out of her sleeve. Oh. That was what she meant. Serena tossed the bra to the side, forcing Bernie to turn her head so she could actively avoid getting more turned on by the woman she was sharing this confined space with.

Serena's legs, clad in silky stockings were stretched out, her left calf rubbing against the one of the woman opposite's ankles despite Bernie's attempt not to let her legs touch her colleague's. She pulled her knees closer in to her chest and closed her eyes, wishing she was at home in her apartment with a glass of wine, daydreaming about Serena rather than actually being forced to live out one of her torturous fantasies.

The smooth leg brushing against her own shifted slightly and moved away, and Bernie breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced over at Serena, but her relief was short lived as she realised why the leg had moved- Serena had pushed the fabric of her skirt up to one side revealing the top of a smooth brown thigh and a skim of black lace, and was deftly unfastening her stocking and sliding it down her leg.

When she was finished with one leg, she took the stocking off the other then slid both back to their original position, the bare skin rubbing against Bernie's ankle, the one part of her legs covered in cloth despite being overheated. 

'Don't look at me like that.' Serena rolled her eyes. 'It's far too hot in here, and frankly the only reason I'm not stripped naked right now is because you're here and despite popular belief I do have a modicum of self dignity left.' Oh God. Bernie held her breath and tried very hard not to wish that the other woman had no dignity whatsoever. 

Raising both hands above her head, Serena sighed, as did Bernie inwardly. There were only a few buttons left on her blouse, and when the beautiful woman opposite her stretched, they may as well have been gone completely for all Bernie could see.

Without a bra on, her nipples could be seen easily through the pale, almost translucent fabric of the cream blouse, two dots of delicious dark pink straining against the light fabric.  
Not realising it, a soft moan of want made its way from Bernie's throat which she quickly passed off as an unconvincing cough, deserving her a curious look from Serena.

'Aren't you far too hot in those slacks?'

'Well yes I am a bit.' Bernie replied without thinking, brain still muddled from the effort of not looking at Serena's chest.

'Why don't you take them off then?'

'Um.' Shit. Shit. 'I'm afraid I can't.'

'And why's that then?' Serena asked, 'You aren't going to say that you haven't any underwear on are you? That would be just like you, wouldn't it.' The last part was slightly muttered and half aimed at the floor rather than Bernie who chose to ignore the strange comment. 

'No I have it's just that.. Well..'

'If it's because you're worried about it being awkward or something its not a bother, really, and anyway we're all girls here, no-one's looking.'

I'm looking, thought Bernie to herself. 'Please promise me you won't laugh?' She asked, silently cursing herself for not taking more care in grabbing the first pair of underwear she saw- a leopard print with 'I LOVE PUSSY' on the front, a joke gift she has received from her new friend Dom as a thank you for allowing herself to be dragged to a gay club on some radiographer's birthday.

'I won't, I promise.' Serena smirked a little sideways smile, 'I'm actually quite intrigued as to what's so special about these knickers at the moment.'

Bernie popped the button of her slacks with a deep breath. 'Seriously, don't tell anyone else.' 

'Of course I won't.' Serena rolled her eyes, 'Anyway even if I did they'd want to know how I got that particular piece of information on your choice of underwear and I really don't think either of us want those kind of rumours flying round the hospital.'

Bernie lifted her hips off the ground as she tugged the black trousers over her thighs and down her legs, praying that Serena wouldn't be too shocked.  
As she kicked the fabric free from her ankles, sending them to join the black lace bra, jacket and two pairs of shoes in the corner, she braced herself for what came next.

Serena leaned forward slightly on her knees to read the writing emblazoned across the knickers. Waiting for the imminent shocked reaction Bernie braced herself while simultaneously trying not to get turned on by Serena leaning forward on her hands and knees so close to her crotch.

Suddenly, Serena made a noise somewhere halfway in between a snort and a laugh, then began giggling uncontrollably as she had the other day before their arm wrestling competition. Not able to hold herself up she collapsed against the wall Bernie was leaning against and before long they were both acting like a pair of hysterical schoolgirls, sniggering hard into their hands for no reason and trying to catch their breath. 

'This is so bloody absurd.' wheezed Bernie, wiping a tear from her eye with a chuckle, 'I wish someone had told me that this was where I'd be spending a good three hours of my day.' 

Serena laughed, 'If someone had said to me that I'd be in a lift half naked with you in a pair of leopard print pants...' She gave one last weak giggle before pulling herself together, 'Well I'm not quite sure what I would have done.'

'Yes well, things never turn out as you expect them I suppose.' Bernie was trying very very hard not to notice that Serena's head was resting against her shoulder.

'No... ' Serena said softly, looking up at her. 'No, they don't.' She cleared her throat. 'Also, I happen to be very fond of leopard print, so you're going to have to tell me where you got those.' she said playfully, trying to change the subject. Serena angled her head slightly toward Bernie's crotch to indicate what she was talking about and Bernie suddenly felt herself rather uncomfortable around the area of the said underwear.

She looked straight ahead of her and was quite shocked at the view that she was presented with. She hadn't been looking at her reflection but was more preoccupied with Serena for the most part of their time in the confined space and she was surprised to see quite how much of an effect the heat had on the two people she saw reflected before her.

The mirrored wall of the lift showed two pink cheeked women, leaning against each other and breathing heavily, in various states of undress. 'Christ,' Serena said, amused as she noticed her own reflection as well, 'We do look a bit like we've been shagging don't we?'

'Yes,' Bernie said quietly, meeting the gaze of Serena in the mirror, 'Yes, I suppose we rather do.' She watched almost in slow motion as mirror-Serena's eyes dropped down to her lips then dragged themselves back up again, and as a hand crept steadily higher up her thigh until it gently came to rest at the line where leopard print fabric met skin.

Then somehow they were kissing- their mouths were crashing together roughly, more teeth than kiss and Serena's hand was stroking the pale skin of her inner thigh and then her other hand was tangled up in the other woman's short blonde hair, and her mouth was so hot and sweet against Bernie's and her kisses were hungry and desperate-

And suddenly she pulled away. Bernie felt utter panic for a second before Serena spoke. 'Sorry,' she said with a grin, 'it's just that my leg was hurting in that position.' Bernie breathed a sigh of relief. She took a hold of Serena's waist and lifted her so that she was straddling her lap, lips crashing together against more gently but no less as hungry as their first kiss. 'That was quite impressive,' Serena managed in between the kisses she hastily pressed to Bernie's mouth. 

'Well, you did describe me as.. What was it again? Oh yes, 'A big macho army medic' as I recall.' Bernie said with a smirk, tightening her grip on Serena's waist and allowing one hand to roam up the side of her silk shirt.

Serena have another devilish smirk. 'Yes, that's exactly what you are.' she breathed, leaning back in again.

Elsewhere in the hospital...

Fletch swung round in his desk chair, thankful that the shift had been quiet- well as far as patients were concerned. Raf stood next to him, listening to the rather interesting noises coming from the wall where the elevator vent was. 'Do you think we should get the lift moving now?' He asked.

Dom who had come down for some gossip in his break chuckled at the noises coming from the lift, shaking his head at the boldness of his friend Bernie doing.. that in the hospital, even if it was the graveyard shift and no-one was around. 'Nah, I don't think they're in any hurry to leave.'

'OH! OH! OHHHH, GOD' came from where the lift would be, a long with several muffled thumps. Fletch tried to bury his head under his paperwork to get away from the noise but even when the enthusiastic shouts died down, Dom and Raf's giggling still distracted him from his work. He let out a slow breath. 'Didn't think either of them still had it in them to be honest.' Another loud groan came from the elevator vent, with a few more thumps for good measure.

The men looked at each other. 'Do you think we should call the lift repair people now?' Rad asked.

'Aw, leave them be you spoilsport!' said Dom with a wink. 

'I tell you what, we'll give them ten minutes to get calmed down then I'm getting the repair man down here, whether they're still in there fucking or not.'

Dom shrugged. 'Sounds like a plan.'

'YES, JUST THERE SERENA, OH OH-FUCK!' came from the wall.

Fletch spat out some of his tea onto some of his paperwork, and Raf gave a small snort of laughter despite his respect for the Major. 'Don't do anything by halves those two, do they? Anyway I'd better call lift repair now- it'll be interesting to see what state they'll be in when they arrive!'

10 minutes later...

The lift finally juddered down to the last floor with a halt. 'There you are ladies, hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you.' The doors slid open and an immaculately dressed (if slightly sweaty looking) Serena stepped out. 'Oh no, don't be silly, it wasn't an inconvenience at all. In fact we managed to sort quite a lot out didn't we Bern?' 'Mm, yes.' Been replied absentmindedly, flattening down her hair which was ever so slightly more tousled than usual.

'Yeah I bet you did,' muttered Fletch to the other two men.

The two women walked towards the hospital doors together, nothing unusual about the two could be easily spotted but if anyone had stopped to look carefully they would have noticed that a black lacy bra was poking out of the handbag Bernie carried, and that the jacket Serena wore to cover up her lack of bra and torn blouse had in fact been worn by Bernie at the start of the shift. 

They would have also noticed the leopard print fabric that Serena has bundled up in her fist- thankfully nobody stopped to notice, and instead the two women continued on their way to Serena's car, and then her flat, eager to get somewhere they couldn't be arrested for public indecency.


End file.
